Me, and an Idiotic Couple
by broke lukas
Summary: Sasuke suka Naruto, Naruto pacaran sama Sai. Yakin? Yang penasaran silahkan mampir, ato yang kangen saya boleh juga ninggalin review, klik fav, sekalian juga follow wkwkwk.. salam "telolet" dari Broken/ plak! demam telolet!


**Desclaimer :** ** _Massashi Kishimoto_**

 **Chara :** ** _Sasuke, femNaru, and Sai_**

 **Genre :** ** _romance_**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning :** ** _Banyak typo, cerita yang absurd dan segala kekurangan lainnya._**

 ** _Hayoo, ada yang tahu saya broke atau Lukas?_**

 ** _Special buat penggemar SfN, saya persembahkan sebuah cerita norak beraksen kasar_**

 ** _Berjudul :_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me, and an Idiotic Couple**

Gadis blonde bermata biru, tipe idealku. Namanya Namikaze Naruto, nama yang aneh untuk seorang gadis sekelas bangsawan. Bukan nama saja yang aneh, tetapi sifatnya yang unik dan sedikit _'nyeleneh'_ itu sukses menarik minatku. Aku suka padanya sejak setahun yang lalu, tetapi ia telah dekat dengan seorang pemuda tampan sekelas denganku, dan entah sial atau beruntung pemuda itu kini menjadi sahabatku. Sai, namanya. Tanpa marga.

Aku adalah orang yang pendiam, sulit bagiku untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Aku hanya punya ayah yang _workaholic_ , jarang bermain dengan teman sebaya dan lebih suka mengurung diri dikamar sambil membaca buku, inilah alasan mengapa aku menjadi _antisosial_. Tetapi pertemuanku dengan Naruto, membuatku merasa ingin terus mengobrol dengannya, dekat dengannya dan menjadi yang _special_ untuknya.

Saat itu ketika aku kelas satu. Tak sengaja, kami berdua mengikuti kelas malam yang sama. Dan hanya berdua, ia yang mudah bosan dan tidak betah dengan kesunyian memecah keheningan.

"Hei, namamu Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara berbisik, ia tak melirikku karena matanya tetap fokus pada apa yang tengah _sensei_ terangkan di papan tulis.

Aku bergumam sebagai jawaban, "Kau pendiam sekali, sampai akupun belum pernah dengar suaramu." Komentarnya. Aku mengangkat halis, dan baru ingat jika kami sekelas. Tidak heran bila ia berkomentar seperti itu, aku tidak pernah bicara sedikitpun di kelas, alasannya sudah jelas, aku tak punya teman satupun. Aku, orang yang tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan orang lain memilih berdiam diri dengan satu atau dua buah buku di tangan. Membaca layaknya seorang kutu buku tanpa kacamata.

"Kupikir itu sikap yang buruk." Ujarnya lagi setelah sejenak terdiam, mungkin menunggu jawabanku.

"Mengabaikan orang yang sedang berbicara padamu. Setidaknya katakan satu atau dua patah kata, itu lebih baik daripada mendiamkan seseorang seperti patung."

Ia berbisik lagi, tubuhnya telah condong kebelakang, bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Dan aku berfikir, ia begitu karena ingin respon dariku. Aku merasa aneh, baru kali ini ada yang memprotesku, dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah padanya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap tanganku yang menggenggam pulpen hitam. "Maaf.." Bisikku cukup lirih, tapi setelahnya aku mendengar kekehan ringan. Gadis itu tertawa, suara tawanya halus dan nyaman dipendengaran. "Aku berkata seperti itu bukan untuk mendengar kata 'maaf' darimu, coba kau tebak namaku. Kita sekelas, harusnya kau tahu namaku. Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang tahu namamu."

Nama? Permintaan yang terlalu tinggi. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa ingat semua nama teman sekelas, yang aku tahu hanya nama wali kelas yang pernah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas secara formal. "kau tidak tahu?!" ia memekik pelan, saat aku sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya. Kepalanya memutar kebelakang, dan sepasang mata biru cerahnya yang cantik memancarkan ketidak percayaan.

"Aku cukup terkenal tahu! Julukanku si rubah dari konoha. Masa kau tidak tahu?" Tuntutnya. Ekspresinya yang lucu membuat sudut bibirku berkedut. "Haahhh, benar- benar deh. Kau itu seperti makhluk gua yang primitive. Tak tahu sekitarmu dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Payah."

Sekali lagi, halisku terangkat. Apa hubungannya aku yang tidak tahu namanya dengan kepentingan diri sendiri? Aneh sekali. "Oke, _fine_. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, ingat itu. Dan hafalkan di otak jeniusmu itu, Sa- su- ke." Katanya dengan jari telunjuk mengarah padaku, halisnya yang tipis menukik dan matanya menatapku tajam. Aku sukses terkekeh, dan ia tersenyum manis.

"Nah, kau tersenyum. Itu lebih manusiawi dari sebelumnya. Teruslah seperti itu, kau tampan tahu." Ucapan terakhirnya itulah yang membekas di ingatanku juga pada perasaanku. Aku masih ingat, rasa jantungku yang berdebar kencang ketika ia mengataiku tampan sambil berkedip sebelah mata. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan di perutku atau perasaan malu dan senang di saat bersamaan. Aku yakin, saat itu pasti wajahku memerah, aku bersyukur karena sensei segera meneriaki nama Naruto dengan volume keras.

Itu sekilas masa laluku ketika pertama kali berbincang dengannya. Hari- hari selanjutnya, ia terus mengajakku bicara. Memancingku dan membuatku mau tidak mau meladeninya, sampai perasaan sukaku padanya semakin bertambah. Ia gadis yang manis, walaupun banyak yang bilang dia gadis urakan yang suka bermain game dan suka membolos. Hubungan kamipun semakin dekat, sampai pada saat aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, seorang murid baru di kelasku datang, ialah sai. Pemuda tinggi nyaris sama denganku, dengan rambut hitam pendek yang lurus. Pemuda tampan yang tiba- tiba saja mendatangi Naruto- ku dan menciumnya di sudut bibir, sial, saat itu hatiku benar- benar sakit, sampai- sampai semua jari- jari tanganku terasa perih dan sulit di gerakkan.

Aku tahu, setelah itu hubunganku dan Naruto tak akan pernah bisa lebih. Aku hanya akan jadi temannya dan sekarang Saipun mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabatku pula. Apa coba yang lebih menyiksa dari ini? melihat orang yang kau cintai di pacari sahabat sendiri.

"Oi, Sas?" Aku tersentak, lamunanku buyar hanya dengan panggilan pendek dengan suara bas yang buruk. Itu suara Sai, oh aku lupa, saat ini aku dan sepasang kekasih ini sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Kau melamun." Tandas naruto, seperti biasanya, suaranya sedikit serak dan halus enak di dengar. Oh, Naruto, sepertinya aku masih saja menyukai apapun yang ada pada dirimu.

"Sorry." Kataku pendek. Kutegakkan punggungku, kemudian menghela nafas dan segera meminum jus tomat di atas meja. "Kau ada masalah?" Sai bertanya, dan hanya ku jawab dengan tersenyum kecut. "Kau bisa cerita pada kami, jenius. Plis- lah, jangan sok tegar." Naruto berkomentar, seperti biasa ucapannya cukup membuat panas.

"Jangan begitu, Naru. Kau kejam sekali, Sasuke itu sedang ada masalah, jangan ketus begitulah."

"Dia ini setiap hari punya masalah tahu, kau tak lihat apa? Mukanya selalu di tekuk dan jadi jelek."

"Hayyah, kecilkan volume suaramu, _honey_. Mereka melihat ke arah kita."

"Biarkan saja. Bukan urusan mereka juga."

Keduanya bertengkar kecil, itu adalah hal wajar jika ada pada hubungan asmara. Aku tahu itu dari novel- novel, pasangan kekasih yang romantis biasanya lebih sering bertengkar. Mengingat itu, aku jadi rendah diri. sepertinya aku hanya menjadi pengganggu. "Aku ke toilet dulu. Tolong bayarkan makananku, Sai."

"Apa? Aku? Hei, Sasukeee?!"

"Aku bayarkan saja ya, Sas!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau, Naruto?"

Dasar pasangan idiot, tentu saja makanannya sudah ku bayar terlebih dahulu sebelum di makan. Memang ini kantin bersistem kredit?. Pemilik kantin saja orangnya pelit. Benar- benar bodoh mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu pagi di minggu yang cerah, aku sudah berniat menghabiskan hari libur ini dengan bersantai di kebun. Tapi dua sejoli berpakaian baju couple mendatangi rumahku, mengacak- acak isi kulkasku dan menyeretku menuju kamar mandi untuk di siram dengan air dingin yang membuat tulang serta persendianku terasa ngilu.

Akhirnya mau tak maupun aku telah siap untuk menemani mereka kencan, sebenarnya tidak ada dari mereka mengatakan acara hangout ini dengan sebutan kencan. Karena kemanapun mereka pastilah tidak luput dari mengajakku ke tengah- tengahnya. Tapi yang namanya pasangan, pasti terlihat berbeda bukan.

"Hei, Naru- _chan_. Kau mau eskrim?" Sai menawari, tangannya yang besar menggenggam lengan Naruto. "Boleh, belikan aku satu. Tapi lima rasa ya." Yang di tanggapi dengan antusias pula oleh gadis itu. Bagiku mereka itu pasangan yang serasi, dan aku kesal dengan pemikiran itu. Keduanya selalu kompak menyukai suatu hal, selalu membeli barang couple untuk dipakai bersama dan err bertingkah konyol.

Selain serasi keduanya adalah pasangan idiot, ingat bahwa mereka menyukai hal yang sama, maka mereka juga punya sesuatu yang dibenci bersama. Sai, seorang pria sok yang _cemen_ , berniat membuat Naruto takut dengan mengajaknya ke rumah hantu, tetapi berakhir dengan aku yang berada di tengah keduanya sebagai _HUGer_. Sial, bahkan Sai sempat kencing di celana akibat lemas dan Naruto memaksaku menggendongnya karena khawatir. Aah, tolong jangan bayangkan ekspresiku saat itu seperti apa. Karena aku juga tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu ketika harus menggendong Sai di punggung, sedang berat kami nyaris sama.

Keidiotan mereka tidak hanya itu, aku masih ingat. Suatu hari mereka mengajakku makan di restoran mewah, restoran yang hanya di tujukan bagi orang- orang burjois. Memesan makanan paling mahal dan menghabiskan uang jajan kami selama sebulan. Awalnya mereka makan nampak anggun, tapi yang namanya Sai- Naru, mereka tidak pernah bisa menjaga _image_. Makan mewah mereka berakhir dengan makan _a la ndeso_. Hanya menggukan jari tangan kanan dan makan serakusnya. Saling suap menyuapi, tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadap mereka, bahkan mulutkupun tak luput dijejali mie pasta.

Yang lainnya adalah saat berada di toilet umum khusus wanita, aku tahu karena aku juga di seret masuk oleh Sai ketika gadis pirang impianku itu berteriak keras sekali. Sai tergopoh, tangannya menarikku untuk memasuki bilik kamar mandi Naruto. Saat itu rasanya malu sekali karena kami di teriaki hidung belang oleh wanita- wanita yang berada di dalamnya. Tapi memang dasar si Sai, pria itu lebih mementingkan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naru?! Ada apa?" Sai panic, ku lihat Naruto berdiri di atas closet, shafir cantiknya memandang takut entah pada apa.

"I, itu, Sai.." suaranya gemetaran. Dan kami reflek menoleh pada apa yang jari telunjuk gadis itu tunjuk.

Belum sempat aku menyadarinya, Sai sudah menjerit dan mendorongku. Meninggalkanku dan Naruto yang masih berteriak histeris di dalam bilik. Atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkanku dalam rasa malu dan canggung, karena setelah itu seorang petugas datang dan menyeretku ke kantor karena di kira orang mesum.

Idiot, idiot dan idiot. Itu yang terus aku rapalkan dalam hati setiap melihat atau terlibat dengan tingkah konyol mereka. Dan ujung- ujungnya berdampak padaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, menjadi orang ke tiga di tengah mereka itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan atau penyiksaan. Sumpah, rasanya itu seperti kau jatuh ke semak belukar dan tertimpa durian. Tapi, seperti apapun perasaanku pada mereka atau pada Naruto, aku tak pernah bisa jauh- jauh dari keduanya. Seiri dan sekecewa apapun aku pada Sai tetap saja aku juga merasa nyaman berteman dengannya. Katakan saja aku aneh, ya aku memang aneh. Apapunlah, aku hanya berharap, perasaan sukaku pada Naruto tidak akan pernah terbongkor selama Sai masih menjadi kekasih Naruto. Aku punya alasan, tentu saja aku tidak mau persahabatan kami renggang hanya karena aku.

"Sas, kau mau eskrim rasa apa?" Pertanyaan pendek Sai membuyarkan lamunanku. Ku lihat ia memandangiku dengan intens.

"Hmm, terserah kau saja." Ku dekati pria muda berambut klimis itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah eskrim rasa jeruk. "Pak, tolong rasa vanilla-nya satu." Pesannya. Ku edarkan pandanganku, mencari sosok jangkung gadis yang biasanya berisik itu.

"Naruto sedang ke toilet."

"Hah? Ya?" Tanggapku, begitu Sai tiba- tiba menyeletuk. Ia bahkan peka sekali kalau aku sedang mencari Naruto. Kulirik ia yang tersenyum menyeringai, sudah biasa batinku. Ia memang selalu berekspresi aneh ketika aku tanpa sengaja mencari naruto atau yeah, seperti itulah, dan itu membuatku tak enak karena pasti dia sedang menyindirku. "Ah, enggak kok. Aku lihat- lihat doang, nggak lagi nyari Naruto."

"Oooh~"

Hell yeah, sepertinya kupingku harus diperiksa, karena sepertinya aku mendengar ada nada mengejek dari 'ooh' nya si Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sas, tolong antar Naruto pulang ya. Aku sedang ada kelas tambahan."_

Kalimat Sai setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi masih melekat di ingatanku. Padahal itu sudah berlalu beberapa menit. Dan kini aku tengah duduk di jok depan, mengendarai motor Honda dengan Naruto di belakangku. Memegang kedua bahuku erat.

Tak lama, hujan turun cukup deras. Kami berhenti di depan halte bus untuk berteduh. Naruto mengambil duduk di sebelahku, memandang jalanan yang sedikit sepi sambil memeluk lengannya dengan mengigil.

"Ambil ini, dan kenakan. Kau kedinginan." Ujarku, seraya menyerahkan jeamper yang baru saja ku lepas. Ia melirikku, kemudian menyeringai kecil, " _Nope_. Aku kedinginan karena tidak ada pacar." Tolaknya dengan raut jenaka. Aku mendengus, dan melempar kasar jeamperku di wajahnya. Iapun meringis.

"Jangan sok. Aku mual mendengarnya. Kalau kau kedinginan seperti itu harusnya tunggu saja Sai." Balasku. Sedikitnya aku merasa ada nada tak terima dalam suaraku. Tapi semoga Naruto tak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa Sai? Memang Sai siapaku?"

Aku terdiam. Ekor mataku meliriknya yang tengah memeluk jeamperku sambil memandangi jalanan. Bibirnya yang tipis terkantub rapat. Ada nada tak senang dalam ucapannya barusan.

"Semua orang bergosip tentang hubunganku dengan Sai. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya sebenarnya, toh mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kau selalu saja berusaha menghindar dariku setelah kehadiran Sai, jadinya aku tidak tahan."

Ucapan Naruto ini.. kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah. "…"

"Kau, maksudmu tidak pacaran dengan Sai?" Tanyaku setengah kaget setengah tak percaya. Mata biru menatapku, dan bibir itu mengeluarkan dengusannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan kakak angkatku. Walau cuma angkat tetap saja dia sudah menjadi putra ayahku. Kami akrab karena memang kami lahir di bulan yang sama, jadi rasanya seperti punya saudara kembar." Cibirnya. "kau tanya begitu saja sampai berekspresi aneh. Harusnya yang merasa aneh itu aku, kenapa dari Sai pindah kemari sampai sekarang kau selalu terlihat kesal? Jangan- jangan kau suka padaku ya?"

Sial, jantungku rasanya seperti mau copot. Kenapa naruto tiba- tiba berkata seperti itu, dan kenapa pula dia tersenyum aneh begitu. "A, apa maksudmu? Menyukaimu?! Jangan bercanda! Hahaha" canggung, sial. Suasananya kenapa jadi begini. Rasanya malu sekali, jangan- jangan dia tahu kalau selama ini aku selalu cemburu. Tapi sumpah, aku tidak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka, di mataku mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang konyol tapi kenyataannya mereka.. hanya sepasang saudara tiri yang bodoh. Oh, atau akulah yang bodoh di sini?

"Ayolah, Suke. Saipun tahu kau suka padaku."

Apa? Yang benar saja! Itu tidak mungkin. "Itu tidak mungkinkan? Aku cukup pintar menyembunyikannya tahu." Protesku, dan ia malah tertawa keras.

"Yah, ucapanmu mengkonfirmasi semuanya. Aku juga suka padamu."

…

…

…

"Hah?" fikiranku kosong. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Oke, sudah diputuskan. Mulai saat ini kita pacaran, sekarang aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Lihatkan, sampai sekarangpun dia gadis yang aneh. Mana ada gadis menembak pria tanpa malu- malu seperti itu. Dan kenapa 'malah' aku yang tidak bisa berkutik. Sialan! Sai kemana coba? Aku butuh seorang pencair suasana.

"Sudah, Suke. Jangan memandangiku terus. Akukan jadi malu." Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah dan kikikan pelan yang mengerikan.

"Apa?"

Oh, Tuhan. Jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku..

 **OWARI**

 **Tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa judulnya seperti itu tapi ceritanya seperti ini. Karena saya yakin kalian tahu kalau 'ini' dan 'itu' tulisannya berbeda.**

 **Saya menulis ini, termotivasi dengan cerita Author lain yang iseng saya baca, kenapa iseng? Karena pair- nya berbeda dari pair kesukaan sayah hahahah..**

 **Yah, saya berharap ini bisa dimengerti** ** _plus_** **sedikit menghibur pembaca.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau di sampaikan pada saya silahkan tinggalkan di kolom review atau boleh juga di PM kita (BL alias Broke Lukas)..**

 **Terimakasih**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita saya berikutnya**

 **B B**


End file.
